Smut Series: Chapter 5
by Smuttener
Summary: Smut! Smut! SMUT! Don't feel like watching? You have nothing/no one to do? Read on my dears!


I was stretched out on the cold steel table like a frog being readied to be dissected. My nipples were hard and prominent and the skin over my naked body was covered in goose bumps. I was scared, because last thing I remember is going to sleep in my warm, safe, and plush bed. But now, I find myself strapped to a metal examination table, my legs spread-eagle, my arms tied above my head and completely naked. Above me hung a weak lamp that only provided light to shed on top of me. I felt like I was about to undergo surgery, but I knew that, that wasn't the case.

To my immediate right came footsteps. It sounded like a pare of heavy duty combat boots, and they were, and they were black. They matched perfectly with the baggy pants the man wore, which only complemented his lean, and muscular chest, which he did not cover with a shirt. His biceps, triceps, and abs glimmered with perspiration under the lamps dim light. Immediately when he revealed his square jawed, chisel face, I recognized who it was. His name was Garret Lester and he was my marijuana dealer. I had completely forgotten about the debt I owe him for a pretty heroic amount of pot I had asked for not to long ago...But for some reason I couldn't help but think the reason I was in bondage was because of that.

"Garret, what are you doing?" I asked, panic lacing my voice as I saw the hunger and lust grow more intense in his eyes the closer he got to me.

"You owe me big, Angie," He growled. His demeanor was intimidating. He was giving off dominating vibes as he began to pace in front of the table I laid stretched out on. "And I know you can't pay me back the grand you owe me..." He said, his heavy Irish accent radiating from every word.

"How did you get me here?" I anxiously looked around the room. I could barely make out a door and a bookshelf. But that was all. I yanked at the restraints my wrist and feet were held into, trying desperately to free myself.

"I know where you live, Angeline." he blatantly stated, "and I, being a dealer and all, know the perfect methods too get my payday. Especially the overdue."

"I have the money at my house, I swear!" I hysterically lied.

"Really now?" he asked, cocking his head to one side like he actually cared, "Curious then, that when I searched your house for the money, all I found was _change_." He bent down to my face, and looked me square in the eyes, "I like this payment better anyways." He impishly grinned as he nuzzled and kissed my neck. A moan escaped me. His large hand was cupping my breast, squeezing it, and toying with my nipple. I let out another groan. It was pleasurable, I had to admit.

He roughly kiss my moistened parted lips, forcing his tongue into my throat. His hand pulled at the hair on the base of my skull. My heart began to pound with ecstasy as I yearned to be released and enjoy him in a more normal way. He pulled away then, just as the thought came.

He disappeared into the shadows and came back with a duffel bag. Fear engrossed my stomach which was recently swarming with butterflies. Garret was an unpredictable person, and sometimes he could be lethal. But to my surprise he brought out of the bag a white object, about a foot long, that was attached to a cord Garret quickly ran to go plug in.

He came back smiling. I struggled to close my legs, but he was much more stronger than my feeble limbs. He pried apart my knees and bent down to my moistened vagina. I struggled to look at what he was doing, but before long I felt his large fingers toying with my clit.

I let out a soft whimper as I bit my bottom lip. Garret looked up at me, and in his eyes I saw an impish delight. Without warning I felt his finger enter my tight vagina. My gaze intensified on him, as I inhaled. He clicked a switch on the white device he held in his hand and it began to vibrate. Immediately my cliterous began to quiver at the sight of the orgasmic toy.

"Do you want this?" He asked, his voice low, and dangerous.

"Yes.." my mouth watered as I tried to open my legs wider as to invite him in. I had found Garret attractive, but I was not planning on giving myself to him in this way. For some reason I felt he was half playing, half serious.

He chuckled a little and bent back down to my vagina. I felt his warm lips against my sensitive surface and then I felt the warmth of his wet tongue lick against every inch of my lips. He pried open my lips with his thumb and index finger so that he could get a better advantage to my clit. I soon felt the cold surface of the vibrating object. My legs immediately began to cripple with an upcoming orgasm. My wrist twisted in there restraints, as I longed to run my fingers threw his thick hair. I bit my lip harder, and then released a loud moan as he readjusted the vibrator. I arched my back as I demanded, "More!"

"Oh, you want me to let you come, now?" He asked sarcastically. I answered his question with a nod, but instead of letting me, he began to slap the inside of my thy's. I stretched my head back as I moaned for him to give me more. Finally I felt two of his fingers _lung _into my tight pussy. I sucked in a breath of ecstasy as I orgasmed on his fingers, all the while the vibrator pulsing at my clit.

He played with the walls of my vagina as I began to reach my peak.

"Squirt for me, Angie, _squirt._" He almost begged. I twisted and turned with frantic impulses as I began to feel my whole body become warm. I felt my legs begin to quiver and my pussy began to grow hot. I breathed a breath of release, simultaneously as my vagina let loose a sudden squirt of water. My body grew limp as I tried to catch my breath. I closed my eyes, realizing that I was satisfied, only to be interrupted by Garret's moist, soft lips on mine. He ran his hand over my sweaty body and took in the image of my humiliation. He quickly played with my nipples, allowing his lips to encircle them and bit them softly. And then much to my surprise he stood, reaching his full 6'6 stance, and unzipped his large pants, revealing a fully erected penis. His shafts pulse brought water to my mouth and I longed to suck him up. As if he read my mind he crawled unto the table I was attached too, and injected his penis into my gaping mouth. I gaged when he forced it deep into my throat but sucked passionately when he gave me an opportunity to do so.

I felt his penis twitch with delight as he ran his fingers threw my loose hair and pulled at it. He groaned and moaned and mumbled something to himself, too low for me to understand. Finally, when he got his fill, he pulled away and climbed off of the steel bed. He slowly staggered in between my legs, caressing his penis as he did so. He quickly glanced at my wide eyes, before slowly inserting his cock. As each inch came into to me, the more I felt pleasure. And then, before I could ready myself, he plunged the rest of his fully erected penis into my tight pussy. I let out loud moan. I longed to wrap my legs around him and let him fully take me. But I couldn't.

He continued to thrust in me hard and fast. My vagina began to grow wetter and wetter, and my orgasms seemed to repeatedly wash over me and over me. I tried to suppress a eager moan but could not. I let out exasperated ecstasy the same moment I felt a hot sticky fluid liquefy my vagina.

I looked down at him, surprised and shocked. He looked back up at me, and no longer was his eyes cold and dangerous. Now they were filled with love. He now didn't look like a controlling, dominating man who's intentions are to hurt me. He looked more boyish, and innocent. My heart melted as we stared deep into each other eyes, our chest still heaving.


End file.
